The Final Hours of Station Square
by DarcNiGHT
Summary: The Emeralds have been collected, the beast is empowerd, and Station Square experiences its last day.


****

The Final Hours of Station Square

__

By: DarcNiGHT

Perfect Chaos is Ó to SEGA

Another perfect day in Station Square. The weather is calm and comfortable, the sky is beautiful and peaceful with a few calm clouds in the sky, and everybody who dwells within is enjoying their perfect day…too bad it was never meant to last.

Everybody goes on their business, whether its by foot or car or cab or bus. While below the ground, in the sewers the water kicks up as if a storm is brewing—and it is. A wave of water that is somehow darker than the rest flows throughout the sewers filling them up. Up above as a cab drives over a manhole taking its passenger to a destination he will never reach, the manhole starts to quiver, begins to shake, and then explodes!

Manholes all down the street go flying into the air forced up by plumes of water, as the screams of passerbys' screams are carried down the street by the summer breeze. A sound that is punctuated by the manholes slamming into the street one by one, causing all manner of vehicle to swerve out of the way.

The dark water that has filled the sewers to their breaking point goes beyond it. All down the main street of station square, the street itself is cracked and torn up by the water exploding from underground like a wet tissue, even the fire hydrants are being forced open by the water.

Even going beyond the confines of the street, the water forces it's way up into the skyscrapers and explodes out of random floors like waterfalls and begin to fill up the deserted streets covering up all of the cars and other evidence of the impromptu evacuation.

All throughout Station Square, skyscrapers and other buildings are destroyed in the same manner; filled up from the inside until the water bursts out of some floor and adds to the effort to flood the city.

As if that weren't destroying the city fast enough, a tidal wave rises out of the ocean suddenly and without warning, and washes over a line of buildings finishing the job.

And in a matter of minutes it is done. Station Square is destroyed. Flooded and defeated. All across the city's skyline the damage is clear; buildings gutted and destroyed, some with waterfalls still flowing out of the higher floors, some buildings leaning against others or sinking, some have already sunk. The city's freeway system is shatters, only small pieces and remnants remain, with a car still remaining deserted on a few. As if as a joke, it starts to rain. A calm and steady downpour from the darkened malicious clouds covering the city.

If anybody is left, they are witnesses to the cause of the disaster as he shows his face, as the reason why the tallest building in the city was left untouched is revealed.

All of the windows above the water begin to hum and shake as one, then without warning explode! From all sides water bursts from the building, accompanied by the sound of a thousand windows shattering, a sound that even covers up the storm and can be heard for miles in every direction. Then defying gravity, reason, and belief, all the water that came out of the front of the building stops—in midair. Coming together and collecting near the top of the building, seeming to compress on itself, it begins to form a shape, a head. The head of the beast.

An elongated head, like that of a lizard or a snake, except made of pure H2O, its entire body a dark blue-green color darker than the rest of the water flooding the city. The only parts of his body not made of water are his eyes and the dark shadow of his brain, barely visible in his head. An extension on his head, resembling a horn of sorts sat right above two more that were like tusks of water. It's mouth when opened extended the entire length of his head and only stopped at his neck, between its many dagger like teeth water flowed falling alongside the water that fell out of the hole it made in the building.

He opens his green slitted eyes to survey his land and with a roar that far outshadows the sounds of breaking glass heard just moments before, a roar that shakes all who hear it to the center of their being, he proves:

That all across Station Square…

...From its narrowest backstreets…

...To its widest throughfares…

...Beneath its bustling avenues...

...Across its traffic-filled highways…

...And from its topmost skyscrapers…

****

Perfect Chaos Reigns Supreme!


End file.
